Vieux grimoire
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: Archive de drabbles et ficlets Arthur/Merlin. Formule 2 : Question de confiance.
1. Ce que j'ai toujours souhaité

Auteur : Myfanwy

Titre : Ce que j'ai toujours souhaité

Disclaimer : appartiennent à La BBC !

Rating : PG

Note : Je viens de découvrir cette merveilleuse série qu'est Merlin et j'ai donc tout naturellement eu envie de m'essayer à la fanfiction sur ce fandom. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Ce que j'ai toujours souhaité**

D'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, il y a une chose que Merlin avait toujours désiré : être comme tous les autres. Déjà petit, il était à part. Les autres enfants ne venaient jamais jouer avec lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour les éloigner, rien pour mériter au pire leur haine, au mieux leur indifférence. Alors le soir, une fois seul dans son lit il pleurait, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas comme les autres, ce qu'il avait de différent. Chaque nuit avant de s'endormir, il prié une divinité quelconque de faire en sorte qu'il soit comme tout le monde.

Il découvrit ses pouvoirs quelques années plu tard. Ils marquèrent une fois de plus sa différence. Il interrogea sa mère. Pourquoi ce dont, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne peut-il partager ce secret avec personne ? Les premiers temps, il souhaita que ses pouvoirs disparaissent, que le sort ne s'acharne plus à le rendre de plus en plus différent.

A dix huit ans, il arriva à Camelot. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Il y trouva Gaius, père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mentor, ami et confident. Il partageait son secret pour la magie. Cependant, tout ne fut pas aussi beau qu'il l'espérait. Malgré ses pouvoirs, qu'il avait fini par accepter jusqu'à en devenir dépendant, il ne pouvait sauver touts les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Plus d'une fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi tout ça, encore une fois, pourquoi lui ? Comme depuis son enfance, certains soirs après une journée difficile il lui arrivait encore de souhaiter être comme tous les autres.

Pourtant, cette fois-là, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, le souhait de Merlin fut exaucé. Cependant, cette fois-ci il aurait préféré être différent et ne pas faire comme tout le monde. Il aurait préféré ne pas tomber amoureux d'Arthur Pendragon.

**Fin**

* * *

Note : bon, voilà un premier petit OS pour me mettre dedans. Ma bêta adoré ne connaissant pas cette série, je me lance un peu toute seule…


	2. Question de confiance

**Auteur :** Myfanwy

**Titre :** Question de confiance

**Disclaimer :** Merlin, Arthur et compagnie appartiennent à la BBC.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Note :** écrit pour le défi 4 du CPAF : le dialogue

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Question de confiance**

Merlin débarqua en trombe dans le laboratoire de Gaius et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et en ressortit à peine quelques secondes après. Il prit le temps d'avaler le verre que le vieux médecin lui tendait et quitta les lieux tout aussi rapidement. Il traversa le château de Camelot à vive allure, faisant se retourner sur son passage les quelques personnes qu'il croisait. Le prince Arthur et lui venait de rentrer au château quelques minutes plutôt. Le prince était très contrarié et n'avait pas desserré les dents de tout le voyage de retour, sauf pour dire à Merlin de le rejoindre dans ses appartements rapidement.

« _J'ai à te parler_ », lui avait juste dit Arthur. Merlin était inquiet. Lors de leur partie de chasse du matin, une bête monstrueuse avait était sur le point de blesser Arthur. Merlin n'avait eu d'autre choix que de recourir à la magie pour sauver son ami.

Son poing se fit hésitant lorsque qu'il frappa à la porte des appartements princiers.

« _Entrez_ »

Il avança prudemment dans la pièce, refermant la lourde porte en bois derrière lui. Arthur lui tournait le dos, regardant dehors. Il semblait pensif, si bien que Merlin se demandait si le prince avait remarqué sa présence.

-Arthur ?, demanda Merlin, incertain.

-Je sais tout, Merlin. Je t'ai vu, ce matin, murmura le futur roi, le regard toujours rivé sur la fenêtre.

Merlin sentit un vent de panique l'envahir. Arthur savait, il connaissait son secret, ses pouvoirs, sa magie. S'en était finit de lui. Jamais le prince ne lui pardonnerait une telle chose.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? J'avais confiance en toi ! demanda froidement Arthur, lui faisant enfin face.

-Je… Je…

-Tu quoi, Merlin ! cria Arthur.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurai du vous en parler plutôt…

-Oui, tu aurais du. Pourquoi Merlin ? As-tu eu peur ?

-Non… enfin, si au début j'ai eu peur, de ce qui pourrait se passer si vous l'appreniez, peu de votre réaction, mais ensuite… Ensuite, je ne voulais pas vous mettre devant un choix. Je ne voulais pas vous obliger à choisir, déclara le jeune sorcier en baissant la tête.

-Un choix ? Comment peux-tu douter de moi à ce point ! J'ai renoncé à elle il y a longtemps déjà ! Et je pensais que tu savais à quel point tu comptais pour moi…, avoua le prince.

Les derniers mots d'Arthur firent rater un battement au cœur de ce pauvre Merlin. Cependant il ne prit pas le temps de s'extasier sur les aveux du blond car il fut prit d'un doute affreux.

-Arthur… De quoi être vous en train de me parler au juste ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Son serviteur atteignait vraiment des sommets en termes de stupidité par moment.

-Je te parle de toi et de Guenièvre ! Je t'ai vu sortir de chez elle au petit matin ! lança Arthur d'un ton accusateur.

Merlin poussa un énorme soupir avant d'éclater de rire. Décidément, Arthur et lui n'était jamais sur la même longueur. S'il avait passé la nuit chez Guenièvre, c'était pour entendre cette dernière lui parler de Lancelot et de leur amour. Elle se désespérait de son départ et avait eu besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher. Il devait à tout prix dissiper ce malentendu.

-Arthur, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Guenièvre est une amie et rien qu'une amie. Nous avons discuté longtemps, sans voir le temps passer, expliqua calmement le jeune sorcier.

-Oh…, répondit seulement le prince.

Arthur se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre afin que son ami ne voie pas sa gêne. Il venait « royalement » de se fourvoyer.

Merlin souriait comme un dément. Ce qu'Arthur venait de faire ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une scène de jalousie. Pour retrouver contenance, Arthur lui demanda d'aller chercher son diner et de le lui apporter.

Merlin allait sortit quant une phrase du prince lui revint « _J'avais confiance en toi_ ». Qu'avait-il à perdre à, lui aussi, faire confiance à Arthur ? « _Ta tête_ », lui répondit une petite voix qu'il s'empressa d'ignorer. Advienne que pourra. Arthur était son destin, sa vie et peut-être même plus...

-Arthur, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, déclara Merlin le plus sérieusement du monde, faisant enfin face à son destin.

**Fin**


End file.
